


Eating Out

by riottkick



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Drabble. Top!Ophelia





	

"Relax, it's going to feel good. Trust me, Jules," Ophelia smiled, and her girlfriend, Jules smiled back at her. It was an amazing feeling to know that her baby trusted her completely.

"I trust you." she said with a smile, opening her legs. Ophelia leaned down to get the first taste of her girlfriend's wet pussy.

++++

"So? How'd you like it?"

Panting, Jules smiled and said, "That felt amazing, baby."


End file.
